sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:A Meeting with Sabbath on Etti IV
A cold, dark blue lightning flashes in the young woman's eyes. Thick, light brown hair is pulled up in a silver clip, revealing a pretty face, void of all emotion. Her features are delicate and defined, hinting at a young age, somewhere in the twenties. Silently her gaze continues past you, her face showing no recognition as her eyes pass yours. Draped over her lean shoulders is a loose fitting white shirt, which tucks into a pair of richly black pants that hug her tightly. Her soft, black leather boots reach a point just below her knee, accentuating her slim, muscular calves. The dark blue belt snaking through the rings of her pants draws the blue from her cold eyes. Strapped to her upper thigh is a holster containing her modified blaster; a slender model, sleek and black. From a dark cord around her neck, a silver amulet drapes down her chest. You head into the Conference Chamber after passing the two Stormtroopers at guard next to the doors. Conference Chamber, Imperial Embassy -- Capital City A large chamber, dominated by a massive conference table built of black marble. Inlays of gold, platinum, and pearl glitter in the light while tiny display screens at each seat flicker with a soft glow from their concealed positions. Large, red leather chairs sit in front of each screen for delegates, ambassadors, and various functionaries to sit. Behind each of the red leather chairs are a pair of black chairs of an aluminum alloy, cold an uncomfortable but stylish none the less. Vaulted cathedral ceilings give a touch of the ancient here as the grey stone walls tower about the occupants. The hard, chisled floor underfoot is as unforgiving as the pacts made here. Contents: Sabbath Obvious exits: Out Sabbath is seating at the head of the conference table, with his two storm troopers standing om either side of his chair. Sabbath looks up from the desk at the arrival. You just got checked, girl. (By Sabbath.) Simone_Drake steps into the room, two Espo guards by her side. The look on her face is a subtle one of very slight irritation with the situation, as if she'd probably prefer not to be here. She glances around the room and lets her gaze settle on the man sitting at the desk. A stocky figure standing 6'2" tall, he wears a flowing black cloak which reaches to his lower shin, exposing a pair of polished black boots. His face is aged, his dark brown hair is greying and lengthy, as it is pulled back and tied in a tail which reaches past his shoulders. Also greying are his bushy eyebrows. His dark blue eyes are set between a large flat nose. His jaw is square, his face appears to be freshly shaved. Around his waist he wears a utility belt, which on the left holds an empy blaster holster, and on his right a cylindrical object approximately one foot in length. A pair of Stromtroopers accompany him. A grin forms upon Sabbath's face. "Miss Drake, we meet again at last." Simone_Drake does not return the grin but rather offers a short nod in greeting and stating in her businesslike tone, "Yes, I guess we do." Sabbath says, "Where is Mr. Dillon?" Simone_Drake lets a slight wrinkle appear in her forehead as she states, "He sent me in his place for now.. and will find a time to meet with you shortly, when his schedule clears up a bit." Sabbath frowns slightly. "I'm dissapointed to hear that Mr. Dillon can't make time for the Empire." Sabbath says, "Especially when something so large is at stake." Simone_Drake nods slightly, "I believe he has been kept very busy by all that is involved with this situation, and is currently trying to free up his time so that he can meet with you." Sabbath says, "I certainly hope so. Solo must be put on trial for his war crimes against the Empire. I sure that the CSA will put forth every effort to see our requests through." Sabbath says, "I'd be very upset if he were to fall into the wrong hands." Simone_Drake nods, "He has committed crimes against the Corporate Sector Authority as well, and we are currently doing everything possible to keep him intact and secure until such time that he could stand trial for them. Beyond that, I am not aware of what Mr. Dillon has planned." Sabbath says, "I think it would be in our best intrests if Solo was transfered to the ISD Vanguard. He would be... Safer there. The Empire would like to see him stand trial in the Corporate Sector as well as the Empire. But let's face it, it's no secret that Solo is here, and it's only a matter of time before his whereabouts are leaked." Simone_Drake considers slightly and nods, "As much as we appreciate that offer, we would rather keep Solo in our secured location and under our own security until he stands trial here for his crimes against the CSA. We are confident in the security measures that have been taken surrounding the prisoner. Sabbath says, "Unfortunatly, I am not so confident." Sabbath says, "But of course, this isn't a matter for you to decide upon." Sabbath says, "I will speak with Mr. Dillon, I'm sure we can come to an agreement." Simone_Drake raises an eyebrow slightly, remaining silent a moment before replying, "Although the opinion I have expressed is one I share with Mr. Dillon, I suppose that you will do what you will do." Sabbath chuckles, "You know that better than anyone else." Simone_Drake nods slightly, not quite seeing the humor of the situation, "I see that meeting you had on Dreven went well for you." Sabbath says, "You could say that, yes." Sabbath says, "Tell me, Miss Drake, when will Mr. Dillon be available to speak with me?" Simone_Drake glances over to the door slightly, then back to you, "I could go try and find out, if you want. " Sabbath nods. "Please do." Simone_Drake nods, "I'll have you contacted when I find out." Sabbath says, "Very good then." Simone_Drake turns and steps over to the door, the two Espos by her side. You head out into the corridor. Corridor, Imperial Embassy -- Capital City Vaulted ceilings cap this wide hall as footfalls can be heard cresting atop the cool white marble. Various unmarked doors of a stark black lead elsewhere as Stormtroopers watch in silence behind dark visors. Here there are no windows, no skylights, and no fauna to speak of. Here there is only the cold, crisp efficency of Imperial might. Walls built of what looks to be Algorian Quartz sparkle ever so slightly as recessed lights turn the stretched chamber into a veritable sun, burning with white hot intesity. One unaccustomed to the harsh lighting might wince at its strength. At the far end of the hall, after a walk of nearly thirty yards and a climb of perhaps a dozen steps, lays a set of jet black double doors. Obvious exits: Up leads to Landing Pad, Imperial Embassy -- Capital City . CC leads to Conference Chamber, Imperial Embassy -- Capital City . Of leads to Office, Imperial Embassy -- Capital City . AC leads to Ambassador's Chamber, Imperial Embassy -- Capital City . Out O leads to Lobby, Imperial Embassy Capital City . A Meeting with Sabbath on Etti IV